on_airfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikado Aoyagi
Appearance Mikado has dark blue hair with a tiny ponytail while his other layers were down to his neck, and has a blueish-silver eyes with his circular glasses. He wears a school shirt with his undone button, his third year's tie are blue with black and white striped that is pocketed in his white shirt. His uniform jacket are wrapped on his waist, his pant below his feet, are foldedup and his turquoise slipperswith his black socks. He wears his watch on his left wrist. For his Re:Fly's uniform, he wears his uniform of blue and white horizontal striped, with his blue tie tucked in the black shirt vest that has the five black buttons. He wears black gloves and dark brown moccasins shoes. Personality Most recognized for his dirty jokes, Mikado is a relaxed boy who likes to get together with Cosmo to annoy his teammates and underclassmen, almost always about his favorite subject: pantsu. Considering himself more a part-time worker than a student, Mikado is unconcerned about school. He was already held back by a year, but he hasn’t shown to care too much about it. Although it is pointed out that he is quite intelligent, he keeps skipping class or not doing his homework, always prioritizing his multiple part time jobs and, actually, money. But, despite being quite the savy-one with it, he doesn’t come off as stingy. As a result, he tends to be very domestic for, you guessed it, save money. It has been stated that he has his own stove in his dorm and that he is even good at cooking, inviting his unit to his room more than once to eat or for a sleepover. He also knows how to sew. In spite of its eccentric and perverted exterior, Mikado is someone who deeply cares for his friends and family. Among them, Tsubaki, his cousin, with whom he maintains a specially close relationship. Trivia * His favorite color is blue * His favourite flower is the sunflower * His father and Tsubaki's father are brothers. * He took an interest in the board game Go due to his father’s influence On Air! Official Fanbook, Jewel Box and as a senior, he passionately teaches his underclassmen the game to the point Outa twiined how much of a “spartan Mika-senpai” is. In the Office Event recording, Mikado said that if he didn’t become a seiyuu he would like to be a Go instructor. This segment contains story spoilers: * Mikado was held back during his first year when he witnessed a man attacking a woman. During that time he was cold and tired from his delivery part time job and used excessive self defense against the man. To prevent the attacker from pressing charges, the Miyabino family used their influence to prevent the incident from becoming a scandal. * The person he looks up to is his father. He described his father as someone who lives his life without caring how he looks in others eyes. As a son, he once strayed from the right path and he now wants to be able to live his life as freely as his father On Air! Official Fanbook, Jewel Box * Due to uncertain reasons, his father and he left the Miyabino household and were practically erased from the family’s history. However, he and Tsubaki are still good friends, much to their grandmother's disgust. **Even though this, during the incident, the Miyabino family helped him out. Seiyuu's Comment Q.Please tell us what there is to like about the character you play, and his charm. A: Whilst Mikado-kun's appearance is adult-like, I think in fact he's the most childish of the senior students. From his appearance, I was like "No way he's this kind of character!", and I was surprised at the recording! (lol). I hope you enjoy the gap. References Category: Re:Fly Category: Characters Category:6carats Category:Go Club Category:3rd Years